The New Daily Show with Ventus
by shadow62123
Summary: Ventus runs a news show that specializes in the reviews of other fan fics, movies, and TV Shows. Read interesting suggestions of stories, and other various fan fics, and the up coming writers who created them.


Kingdom Hearts, Birth by Fracture, reviews

Ventus sits at a news desk with a very suit, and green tie on, before turning to the audience as the camera rolls around

"Hey this is the daily show with Ventus the number one, show that reviews the top Fanfiction stories, TV Shows, movies, and and anything of the like. we like to think we're resonably dedicated to to fandom world out there"

"And without further ado, our first story, the thing that started the kingdom hearts series all in the first place, Kingdom hearts.

"I am pretty sure that because you are here and actually reading this, you know the kingdom hearts story, however, the single idea is one that raises a few eyebrows at first glance, a Square-styled fantasy adventure starring almost nothing but Disney cartoon characters?"

"It is sort of like "who framed rodger rabbit" in that two very different entertainment companies came together to produce something that turned out fantastic"

"Producers indeed realized potential for the game, using the wealth of characters available here and applying, then, top of the line computer graphics to create an amazing entertainment."

"However it is not simply the game play of the first kingdom hearts game that won our hearts."

"Designs new and are brought to life by brilliant 3D modeling and animation, creating perhaps the most effective rendition of a cartoon world on a console, and while there's plenty of lighthearted humor in evidence, the subject matter is often pitched at quite a serious level, everlasting darkness and pain for example. And this makes us remember it"

"Disney's animated movies, old and new alike, present a significant graphical standard to live up to, but for the most part Kingdom Hearts does it."

"It's certainly not as sharp around the edges or deeply shaded in its backgrounds, but the point is, one looks at it and thinks "That looks like a Disney cartoon," rather than "That looks like a videogame trying to look like a Disney cartoon." and it improves as the series goes on"

"Listening to Kingdom Hearts, one can tell that an unprecedented effort went into this audio package. Sounds of classic Disney music from "Night on Bald Mountain" up through "Under the Sea." There was effort in choosing the song in order to create the atmoshpere that the game was trying to produce.

All in all kingdom hearts is a simple story, with an engaging cast, and enough character for a fistful of other game as a whole shows some loose ends hanging here and there, things like that Gummi Ship that just don't seem to justify their existence properly.

"Given the size of this project, though, the number of disparate elements needing to be crammed together, and the huge variety of cooks stirring the soup from both the Square and Disney sides, it's amazing that this has a single end sewn up tight, never mind that it turned into such an engaging adventure. If you like Square, or if you like Disney, or if you'd just like to check out an impressive action game, Kingdom Hearts should be at the top of your list."

Our next review is the fanfiction Birth By Fracture, by KHLegacy"

"First, about the author, KHLegacy is a long term friend of the old show, she specializes in long term writing, and this is her third long term Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, and it is also the latest addition in her long term Legacy Series"

"The first written in the series was "Kingdom Hearts re-Legacy Final Mix" which followed the adventure's of Kiro, Sora's son, and his own battle with darkness"

"Re-Legacy, was different from most fanfictions in that, it was formatted in a similar way of the Kingdom Hearts games, adding to it's uniqueness"

"Other strong points to the Re-legacy series was character development, and choice of worlds, which ranged from pokemon to Avatar the last airbender"

"But when it all came down to it, the writing and the faithfulness to it's own style , is what won the day with this fanfic"

"Not to be a one note appearance, KHLegacy quickly began a Prequal to Re-legacy, known a Furthest Reach, which was designed similarly to it's predecessor, except with an updated plot, and Sora's own adventures and choices that led to Re-Legacy"

"KHLegacy continued to use the same formatting, while, adding a different, and interesting plot"

"Once Futhest reach was completed, KH Legacy decided to add a twist where Sora's team from Furthest Reach, and Kiro's team from, Re-Final mix, would be fighting along side eachother, in the latest series birth by fracture."

"So far the series has branched out to such shows as Dinosaucers, to Spyro the Dragon"

"Once again, I consider this one of the greatest Kindgom Hearts fanfictions I have ever read and would encourage any avid reader to try it."

"However a warning, this series is long, and to be properly appreciated, should not be read in quick circumstances, inorder to get it's full effect"

"Also this series, in my opinion, does not have enough recognition, it is clear from the work that time and effort was put into this, and it should be noticed"

"Now that is all we have time for today, next time we will be reviewing Disney's Frozen, and the young justice fanfic emergence"

Have a good night everyone

**Please feel free to suggest stories for me to review, however I do not do excessively negative reviews, this is about putting out good stories to the audience, the one or two of you there are. I once wrote bad fanfics, however I figure now I only have enough time to write a review about something, here or there.**

**happy reading,**

**Shadow( who doesn't own any of this**


End file.
